


Up Against the Wall

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, sort of a wall, anyway.</p><p>Inspired by the awesome @lisa-and-shadow, who sent me an "up against the wall" prompt on Tumblr. Thank you! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisa-and-shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lisa-and-shadow).



Cullen groaned, the ladder in his quarters pressing into his back as he arched his hips towards her. Bella smiled and laughed at his frustration, nuzzling his nose with hers as she opened her mouth and sealed it over his to swallow the sounds he was making. Having her face level with his for once was intoxicating. She was usually so much shorter than him.

Bella was hanging onto a rung of the ladder that was above his head so she could dangle in front of him, giving the illusion that she was the same height. When Cullen had tried to grab her, she had shaken her head at him, pinning his arms to his sides with her legs. He had thought to overpower her, turning the tables and trapping her against the ladder instead, but had entirely forgotten that she was actually stronger than him. It was easy to forget because she was so small, so sweet, and she so often let him have the upper hand.

Now her kiss was making him lightheaded, and he was immensely glad she was holding him in place. His hips bucked again and her lips moved down, latching onto the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sucking hard. “Bella!” he gasped, a shock of pleasure shooting straight to his groin. She knew that that spot was his undoing. His desire was heightened by the fact that she was entirely naked against him, her clothes strewn across the floor behind her. He still had his trousers on, but she had pulled them down enough so that his cock was exposed, and now he was throbbing uncontrollably.

She bit down and he cried out again, his length twitching violently. “Sweet Maker, Bella, what are you doing to me?” he rasped, his voice ragged with need. She raised her head and very deliberately smirked at him. HIS smirk, staring out from HER face. What had he done to deserve her?

“I’m making you come, Cullen,” she said very seriously, smoothly slipping down a rung so she could drag herself back up his body and trap his manhood between them. It twitched again, this time pillowed against her stomach, and she bit her lip sensually. “You’re almost there,” she purred, her voice deep and wanton and incredibly beautiful. “Look at me, and don’t close your eyes.”

He obeyed, gazing down into her eyes as she squeezed her thighs harder against him, giving herself leverage to slide up and down against his erection. Cullen’s hands were still trapped at his sides, and his fingers gripped the ladder hard as he gave in to all of the sensations she was producing in his body. Her legs were so tight around him. Her soft breasts and achingly hard nipples were pressed snugly against his heaving chest. The waves of her silky brown hair tumbled around her shoulders and slid smoothly over his skin every time she moved. Normally, he prided himself on letting her find her pleasure first, but what man could have resisted everything she was making him feel?

It took all of his control not to close his eyes and throw his head back against the rungs of the ladder as he erupted, jets of hot white fluid spurting up between them. He watched himself splatter over the underside of her magnificent breasts and shook at the sight. “Bella!” he panted, his hips bucking against her once more, and then he suddenly realized that she was shaking against him, her arms tense from hanging on to the rungs of the ladder too tight.

Dear sweet Maker, she was about to come.

“Bella!” he panted again. She instinctively loosened her legs so that he could move his hands. He dug his fingers into her firm, round bottom and ground her against his half-hard cock, wincing because of how sensitive he was, but refusing to stop until she reached her peak. He took her entire weight against him as her hands left the ladder to twine around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she wailed his name repeatedly.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, CULLEN!” she screamed, and when he finally felt her whole body shudder with a powerful orgasm, he dragged her up so that he could kiss her deeply. As she stilled against him, still lightly trembling with pleasure, he slid down the ladder until he was sitting on the floor with her in his lap. They sat in silence for a moment, both breathing hard, and then she lifted her head and nuzzled his neck.

“The things you do to me, Bella,” he whispered heavily. “Andraste’s arse.” She giggled at his words, and he knew she liked them. Only she could make him blasphemous, after all.

“I love you,” she said, stroking the hair at the base of his neck and sweetly kissing him on the cheek. He glanced down at her, and he melted just like he had the first time he had realized that her big brown eyes were staring at him with love.

“I love you too,” he answered, tangling both of his hands in her long, dark hair and turning his head to feverishly capture her lips with his.

Maker, he would never get enough of this woman.


End file.
